Downpour
Downpour is the first chapter of the third act in Gears of War. New Enemies *Lambent Wretch Transcript (Cutscene) Dominic Santiago: "Hold up. Damn it." Marcus Fenix: '"Okay, Delta – looks like we’re walking." 'Damon Baird: "Are you kidding me?" (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta Squad. Our vehicle is DOA, and we’re now on foot. Please advise." 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that, Delta. The pumping station lift is offline. So you need to enter the mines through the factory. Continue down this road." Marcus Fenix: '''"Affirmative. Let’s go!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Stupid Junker. Piece of shit! Can you fix it?" Augustus Cole: "Baird can fix anything, man! He just needs the right parts." Dominic Santiago: "What was that?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Control. We’ve got what looks like glowin’ Wretches out here." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that. We’ve had reports of lambent Wretches before. Possibly due to direct Imulsion exposure. Be advised. They are extremely volatile." Augustus Cole: "What the hell does "lambent" mean?" Damon Baird: "Means they glow in the dark." Augustus Cole: "Yeah, they do." (Cutscene) Damon Baird: "Open that door, will ya?" Marcus Fenix: '''"It’s locked." '''Dominic Santiago: "Just get Jack to open it." Marcus Fenix: '''"Won’t work. These doors are too thick. Control, this is Delta. We’re at the factory, but the entrance is blocked." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that, Delta. Sorry, but I don’t see any other options on my screen." Marcus Fenix: '''"All right. This’ll go faster if we split up. Cole, Baird, you head that way. We’ll head right. Radio us when you find an entrance." '''Augustus Cole: "Aw, man. I don’t know… that sounds like a bad idea." Marcus Fenix: '''"I’ll be sure to take that under advisement, Cole. Now, move it." '''Augustus Cole: "Yes, sir!" Damon Baird: "Come on, Cole. Let’s move." Dominic Santiago: "Damn, Marcus." Marcus Fenix: '''"He’ll get over it." (Playthrough) '''Dominic Santiago: "Did you see that?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Yeah. I did. … Kinda wish I hadn’t. Control. We’ve found an elevator, but we need power." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "There may be an external generator somewhere nearby." Marcus Fenix: '''"Roger that. Stand by." '''Dominic Santiago: "You know that nobody’s been underground in years, right?" Marcus Fenix: '''"I know." '''Dominic Santiago: "Look, man, its enemy territory. I mean, it’s bad enough when we’re fighting these things outside, in broad daylight. But underground… in the dark…" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Yeah. Could be bad… But, hey, don’t tell Baird that. He’s scared shitless as it is." Walkthrough Enter Lethia Imulsion Facility. You'll walk through the dark for a while before ever seeing an enemy, and even when you first see the glowing Wretches, you don't have to worry about fighting them right away. Continue pressing forward with your squad until you split up and head right with Dom. Keep walking through the rain and, after a brief cutscene, you'll come face to face with the explosive, annoying Lambent Wretches. These Lambent Wretches will explode shortly after dying, making it dangerous to attack with melee strikes. Try to kill them from afar and stay away from their corpses after you've shot 'em dead. If you must use melee attacks, retreat (such as rolling backwards) quickly after striking! es.]] When the Lambent Wretches seem gone, cross the parking lot and move towards what looks like an open bridge. As you approach the bridge, a few more Lambent Wretches will rush out, so be ready to drop 'em quick. Follow the dock and explore behind the buildings on the right for a long pier that leads to a set of COG Tags. Return to the main path and look for a building to the right which you can enter (there are two). Inside one of the buildings is a computer panel you can access to open up an elevator in the second building. Hit the switch, then move into the adjacent building (watch for the lone Lambent Wretch) to ride the elevator to the roof. From there you can cross a platform towards an open window where you can climb into the factory building. Proceed forward and reach the new chapter, Evolution. Category:Gears of War walkthrough